Pygmy (Facebook Version)
The Pygmies in Pocket God Facebook '''are mostly identical to normal Pygmies but they are not part of Tribe Ookga Chaka and include females. Therefore, these Pygmies have new names and somewhat different appearances than the original Pygmies. Overview ]] When you start the Facebook version, you are given your own personal tribe of Pygmies (known as '''My Tribe), and thus (as of Facebook Ep. 3: The Birds) you have the ability to customize your personal Pygmies and give them new names. In addition to the given Pygmies, you can spawn your Facebook friends as Pygmies. This was the first time Pygmies could be used to actually represent real people, although Pygmies names can be changed to those of real people in the original game. Names of Facebook Pygmies Male Pygmies The male Pygmies are similar to their Pocket God (original) counterparts except for their names, which vary for each player. Their given names are the following, but they can be changed: *Magni *Kato *Jengo *Chike *Neo *Obi Magni.png jengo.jpg Kato2.JPG Chike.PNG Neo.PNG obi.png Some pygmies in Pocket God Facebook are from Pocket God (the original). These include: *Klak *Nooby *Booga (As seen in a Youtube users' video) Klak.JPG|link=http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Klak Nooby.PNG|link=http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Nooby Booga.jpg|Booga, as seen in a Youtube user's video Female Pygmies Probably the biggest change to the Pygmy world because of Facebook is the female Pygmy. Description They look almost identical to the male Pygmy, but there are three differences. *Females have a longer ponytail, *They have two blue shells *They wear a yellow grass skirt instead of a green one. Other than the physical appearance, female pygmies display the same actions and behaviors as the males. One difference in action though, is that when the male pygmies' skirts fall down, they are shown to be wearing white underpants. When the females' skirts drop, they are wearing pink panties. You have the ability to gender the gender and name of Female Pygmies. The Female Pygmies names vary from player to player. Here are a few: *Ebele *Asteria *Ayla *Mia *Nala *Asha Asha.png Ayla2.JPG Ebele.PNG Mia.PNG Nala.PNG Asteria 3.JPG Friends The player (most of the time) has friends who play Pocket God Facebook as well. These are the "Friends" of the player who they may sacrifice and torture like all of the other pygmies. But, the player may only summon one of their friends when they are ready to be sacrafised again. Friends don't require devotion and give more experience and sacrafise points, but, you may only sacrifice five per day. Lastly, every morning the player logs on to Pocket God Facebook, they recieve 10 Sacrifice Points for every friend they have.﻿ Clothing Store and Customization One of the biggest changes from the Pygmies in the original game and the Facebook version is that the Facebook pygmies are able to be customized. This feature was introduced in Facebook Ep. 4: Dressed To Kill and some of the customization features include the Pygmies bone, ponytail, hair, torso, and grass skirt. You can change the colors and designs of the Pygmy's clothing and body parts, and there are some features designated just for Female or Male Pygmies, such as different types of skirts and, for the females, a black bar to censor the necessary areas. Customizer.png|Customization, only gender and name, before Ep. 4 Customstore.png|The customization store for the Pygmies Trivia *These new Pygmies are of much higher quality than those on the original game. *When the player encounters the rival god, The Unidentifiable Leftover Monster, on the back of the milk carton shown, is a picture of a missing pygmy. *Before the Facebook version, the only female Pygmy had been seen in the Pocket God Update Song. *Friends (unless changed in the pygmy custimization button) will always appear male. femalepygmyold.png|A "Female Pygmy" in the update song video Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God (Facebook)